The present invention relates to a print and mail business recovery configuration method and system and, more particularly, to a configuration method and system for providing executable print and mail recovery solutions for critical mail communications in the event of a disaster.
Management's legal and fiduciary responsibility for preparing viable business continuation plans has long been recognized. Recently, however, recovery concerns have been greatly heightened due to dramatic experiences with natural and man-made disasters, particularly the increased likelihood of domestic terrorism.
Some businesses have robust recovery plans in place for their transaction processing or data center operations. Few companies, however, have an executable plan in place that ensures continuation of critical mailing applications which are regulated or affect cashflow.